


I don't think we're in Thedas anymore ...

by jillyfae



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am particularly fond of the various AU writing prompt memes that wander across tumblr, so I've decided (in the interests of keeping my main DA collection from getting too terribly unwieldy) to pull all the clearly AU ficlets into their own collection.</p><p>I seem to be particularly fond of time period AUs?</p><p>Because noir and flappers and spaceships?  :D</p><p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1332298/navigate">obligatory index link</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. speakeasy (Varric/Isabela, 1920's US)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by [girlchama](http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/79750816345)

She had completely the wrong sort of build for the current style of fashionable wear, for the slim cuts and low waists and beaded fringe that combined to make all the pretty young ladies who found their way to his place look mostly the same, sweet candy canes giggling over vaguely risqué passwords and watered down liquor.

Isabela never blended into the crowd, and if she was a sweet, it was something rich and decadent, much too expensive for his little club, hiding just far enough on the ‘wrong’ side of the tracks to entice the richest young brats down for some adventure.

She liked his place anyways, (probably because he never let her drink the watered down liquor, but saved her only the best), and he could only be grateful, watching the sway of her hips beneath her gown, the lift of her breasts, the high cinched waist that defied every trend, the way her beads trailed down her thighs, emphasizing every curve, the softest whisper of silk as she moved underlying the rich warm tones of her laugh.

And if he was very lucky, on the nights Fenris played the piano, she’d agree to sing, and his profits would double, and he’d forget, for a few moments, every sad story buried in his past, and hers, and he’d smile.


	2. partners (Fenris/F!Hawke, noir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by [maybethings](http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/79752072166)

He hated going undercover.

He’d been good at it, when he’d worked alone, but now that there were two of them, more than acquaintances, more than friends, more than even partners, it was harder than he’d expected.

Harder than he wanted to admit, to watch the way her walk changed, the rhythm of heels against concrete turned into a tease rather than her usual steady stride. To listen to the drop of her voice, humor hidden beneath silk and steel, to feel the cool edge to her words as she played a part, played it well enough to fool everyone.

Even him sometimes, for just a breath, before the slightest shudder of a breath, or the hidden glint of a smile, flashed through her façade, briefly, achingly familiar.

And then he’d worry, that someone else might notice that shiver of a difference, that someone else might turn on her, and he’d be too far away, playing his own part somewhere else.

For all he knew she could take care of herself, for all she’d been brilliant at her job before he’d ever met her, for all she’d kept herself and her siblings safe for years, all on her own, he didn’t like it.

Couldn’t like it. Refused to. Kept his eyes sharp and his feet ready, felt the thrum of lyrium beneath his skin, the weight of his gun against his side, the almost rub of the derringer in his boot, just waiting, just in case. 

He would not let her leave him alone again, not if he could help it.

Not if he could help her.


	3. infamy (Sebastian/Bethany, college)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by [commandercousland](http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/79753529245)

Sebastian had heard of Hawke, of course.

Everyone had heard of Hawke, accidental star reporter, her turn in a gen ed journalism class suddenly breaking a national story on school board corruption.

Which also killed her younger brother’s scholarship, the NCAA in even more of a shambles than usual … which was too bad, Carver Hawke had been the most aggressively successful center forward Sebastian had seen on the pitch in years.

But despite the entire family’s unexpected infamy, he had never actually heard the name of their other sister, Carver’s twin, the one who’d managed to avoid the spotlight and put one foot in front of the other to finish her degree instead.  And show up in his lecture group, even.

Only now that he had heard it, now that he had the memory of her voice, and the almost shy duck of her head belied by the amused curve of her lips and the warmth of her eyes as she introduced herself, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to forget.

Not that he was going to try.  She was worth remembering.

_Bethany._


	4. teamwork (Fenris/Bethany, X-Men)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by [machakizi](http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/79766150072)

Bethany watched him, her legs dangling off the balcony where she was sitting as they walked beneath her, watched the warm glow of sunlight spilling across white hair, occasionally glinting off the edge of his infamous markings as her sister gave him a tour of the grounds.

_Lyrium Ghost.  Here.  Huh._

The Lyrium Ghost usually worked alone.  She’d never expected him to actually take Varric up on his offer to come join the rest of them.

Marian hadn’t either, clearly, her stance just slightly off kilter as he walked beside her, her usual smooth chatter very slightly awkward as she showed him around.

Or maybe she just hadn’t realized he’d be so …  _small_?  He was shorter than Marian, after all, graceful on his feet, with an almost delicate twist of his wrists when he gestured as he spoke.

Not that he spoke very often, and then it was low, brusque, the sound a low growl that just barely reached her ears, the words completely incomprehensible from a distance.

That, at least, fit his formidable reputation.  Seemed to ease something across Marian’s shoulders as she listened.

Marian answered, equally low and indistinct, and then paused, head tilting as she looked around, and then finally she glanced up, a lift of her eyebrows signifying her almost amusement.

"Come on and meet the new arrival, won’t you?"

Bethany swallowed a laugh, and squirmed back out from between the railings, wiping grit off her pants before climbing over the edge and lightly jumping the half a story to the ground.

"Bethany," Marian’s lips curved into the slightest hint of a smile as she nodded.  "Fenris."

Bethany held out her hand, trying (and mostly failing) not to let her eyes travel up and down the lean shape of his shoulders and hips … he really didn’t look strong enough to pull off half the things she’d seen him do; something about his armor distracting from his size, perhaps?

He grasped her hand in return, his grip firm, but not overly so, the very slightest shift in his expression signifying he felt  _something_  at their introduction, though it was subtle enough Bethany was sure Marian had missed it.

Marian was almost rocking up on her toes now, full of anticipation.  Most people attempted to be polite during introductions, even if they thought it a waste to spend time with someone so apparently young, thinking Bethany’s wide eyes and warm curves meant she was too soft.

"Or, well, you’ve met before, haven’t you?"  Marian’s smile inched the slightest bit wider.  She always enjoyed this part, the name dropping, watching her victim turn shocked or embarrassed as they realized the little sister was the one who could call fire and ice and lightning to her hands.  "Lyrium Ghost, meet Maelstrom."

His grip shifted, fingers tense for an instant before he dropped his hand, but that was it, his thoughts still hiding behind sharp green eyes.

"A pleasure."  His nod was sharp, his voice guarded, but not unreasonably so, and she couldn’t help a hint of a smile, a twist of a amusement as her sister sighed, apparently disappointed at his lack of a reaction.

"The pleasure’s mine, I’m sure."

"Oh, good, everyone’s pleased."  Marian’s weight shifted, an unexpected slap on both their shoulders before she stepped back, too quickly to allow either of them a response.  "I’m late for a practice session with ‘Bela, you’ll take care of each other, won’t you?"

And then she was gone, a light whistle carrying through the air even as she walked around the corner of the building.

"Well."  Bethany couldn’t quite resist rolling her eyes.  "Ever the charmer, our Champion."

And there, at last, the slightest ease of the tension across those dark eyebrows, an expression she could read, a hint of humor of his own.   “She seems to do well enough.”

"Oh, don’t tell her that, her ego’s big enough already."

"If you say so."

Bethany felt her eyebrows lift and her cheeks warm at the pleased hum beneath his words.  ”Are you planning on doing everything I say?”

"Depends a bit on what you say next."  He stepped closer, a bit closer than would be considered at all polite, and she could feel the sheathed strength in his arms, the heat of his skin just a bit too far away to touch.

"Bit presumptuous in your flirtations, are you?"  She grinned, perfectly aware that he wasn’t.  They’d been flirting in the field every time they’d run into each other for months now.  It was kind of nice being able to see that hint of a smile now, to know he saw hers, both of them in civvies instead of their usual gear.

His eyebrow lifted, slow and dark, and half his mouth curved into a smile, and she could feel a flutter somewhere between her heart and her stomach.  ”You started it.”  His eyes shifted, his gaze traveling slowly down her body, lingering for a moment or two before he lifted his attention back to her face.

"No, I’m pretty sure it was you.  That time outside of Cumberland?"

He clicked his tongue, and shook his head.  ”Mmm, no, it was that slaver group east of the Planasene.”

"You think so?"

He shrugged, almost shy, almost brash, and she couldn’t decide if she wanted to laugh, or blush, or try to kiss him at last.

"Join me for dinner?"  She offered instead, feeling almost shy herself.  "There’s a diner a few blocks away, makes the best onion rings."

He nodded, and she turned them both around, feeling a bit like whistling herself as they started off, and he fell into step beside her.


	5. reputable (Isabela, regency)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somewhere along the line I lost the original post of this, and I cannot remember who prompted it. Hopefully they'll find it again some day, if they liked it.

Privateers were not appropriate company.

A necessary evil, perhaps, but not  _polite._

They usually tried to look respectable on land, but not  _her_.  Not that one, not the infamous Isabela with her boots and her tunic and her gold and her glittering eyes and her  _laugh._

Completely inappropriate at the best of times.

Unfortunately, she knew Messere Tethras,  _of that Tethras family, yes,_ so there was no good way to deny her entrance wherever she wanted to go.

It gave any decent hostess a migraine, just imagining the Captain crashing one of her parties.

Luckily she didn't do it very often.


	6. potential (Isabela/Sebastian, High School)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by [kj](http://lifeofkj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And yes, HS Sebastian is a creep and a jack-ass and is considering sexual assault for fun. For an ask post, (before they were rebloggable or anything), this got more of a response than usual ... apparently pre-redeemed Sebastian and pre-self-assured Isabela are a fascinating combination. (And yes, I know that's not really Isabela's name when she's younger, but I was trying not to be too complicated.)

Sebastian hated gym class.  It wasn’t that he couldn’t run around in circles for an hour, or catch a ball, but it was boring.

And sometimes involved people throwing things at you from behind, or directly at your head, which was harder to dodge and tended to hurt, and he wasn’t a big fan of pain.

Well.

Some kinds of pain were fun.  But that wasn’t the sort of thing you could do at school either.

But, it was the only class he had with Isabela this semester.  And missing a chance to watch her run around in circles for an hour seemed suspiciously close to blasphemy.

Not that the girl appreciated the attention she got.  Poor chit.  Living under her mother’s thumb, all but swallowed by her boyfriend’s ambitions, his ring heavy on its chain around her neck.

He wished he could convince her to go out with him, just once, give him a chance to show her what she was missing, keeping her head down and her voice soft.  

She had such fire hiding in her eyes.  He wondered what it would take to let it out.  

He wondered if she’d claw at him if he tried to kiss her, an edge of pain to go along with the sweet taste of her lips.  She had such fancy nails, pale and pink and smooth.  He wondered if he could make her break them.

He wondered when he’d gotten so bored he’d stared at her hands instead of her tits or her arse.

It was hot enough she’d be wearing those ridiculous uniform shorts in class today.  That was almost worth the indignity of wearing them himself.


	7. misc (assorted pairings, "3 sentence" collection)

_Dystopia: Bethany & Carver_

Maker’s Breath, but he was thirsty. The last water they’d seen had been Tainted, a greasy sheen along the top, dead weeds visible beneath the surface. Bethany kept calling ice to her hands, shards for them to suck on, but magical water was not as good as the real thing, and her eyes were red-rimmed and her skin was turning sickly green beneath it’s usual dark brown as she pulled too much mana, again and again and again, until she finally swayed, and he picked her up, and kept walking.

Just a few more steps, and they’d find something. Someone. They had to. They couldn’t be all that was left.

* * *

_Star Wars: Sebastian, Anders, Fenris (and yes there's a_ Firefly _quotation in there, I like combining my space operas?)_

It was not an easy crew she’d gathered. A Prince exiled from the Core, a former Jedi whose ‘saber burned suspiciously red, for all he claimed to abhor the Sith and their greed, and of course her second, who still refused to tell her where he was really from, or how he got such unusual scars, and threatened daily to throw the Jedi out the air-lock.

But they were oh so very pretty, much too pretty to die, and hopefully that would keep her alive as well.

* * *

_Superheroes: Fenris/Isabela_

She was flash and danger and bright shining gold, with heat deep in her eyes; he was sure her power would be equally ostentatious.  Instead, she smiled, and lifted her finger in front of her lips, shh.  And then she disappeared.

* * *

_chocolatiers: Merrill/F!Hawke_   _(from[kyeshgall](http://kyeshgall.tumblr.com))_

Merrill’s favorite candy to make was fairy food.  Hawke attempted to call it sponge candy, but Merrill knew better, knew it was magic, sweet and crunchy and wrapped in the darkest chocolate they could make, thick and bittersweet.  She always put some out on the windowsill, when she was done, to thank the fairies for the recipe.

* * *

_American Gladiators: Fenris/Bethany _(from[kyeshgall](http://kyeshgall.tumblr.com))__

The best part of the job was when the job was over.  Congratulations or condolences, win or lose, it didn’t really matter.  They’d head back home to the hot tub, and soothe tired muscles before working them all out all over again, together.

* * *

_ME-verse: Sebastian/F!Hawke (from[breadedsinner](http://breadedsinner.tumblr.com))_

At first she’d thought him another regretful mercenary, praying over his victims; not that he let regret stop him from shooting, and he was a damn fine shot.

Then she’d thought him a braggart, arrogant and prideful, raised in wealth and privilege in Elysium’s highest circles, a life she couldn’t even imagine.

And then she realized that he was hers, and she would never make it back to Earth without him.

* * *

_Spies: Bethany/Nathaniel (from[hot-elf](http://hot-elf.tumblr.com))_

She looked good in black.  He hadn’t been sure, when he’d met his new partner, that she was up to the task; she’d seemed so sweet and soft and innocent.

He was delighted to have underestimated her.

* * *

_Noir: Jowan/Morrigan (from[chignonesque](http://chignonesque.tumblr.com))_

By all accounts he was the worst investigator in the city; yet he was still here, still fighting, still had contacts with mages and police and templars and fugitives and even, they whispered, the Wardens themselves.

She was desperate enough to try it, to listen to her heels clack down the hallway to his door, to tilt her head to watch his face lift as he greeted her, to risk it all for a chance.

“I hear you may be the man to help me?”

* * *

_ME-verse: Bethany and Isabela (for[emby](http://spiritofemby.tumblr.com))_

"Oh, look at that, an armali courier, all by itself. Very rich pickings."

"Do you really think we can handle an asari courier?"

"Sweet thing, we’ve got your power, don’t we? And you know I cheat."

* * *

_Space Pirates (more ME): Merrill and Isabela (for[jathis](http://jathis.tumblr.com))_

Merrill was old-fashioned and kept a knife in her boot; Isabela much preferred to have a blaster in one and a needler in the other. Then again, Merrill had been known to kill men with her mind, after all, and was much less likely to need a hold-out weapon; not that Isabela had gotten into trouble so bad she’d been forced to use the weapons in her boots in at least a decade. But it was always best to be prepared.

* * *

_Zombie Apocalypse: F!Hawke/Varric (for[emby](http://spiritofemby.tumblr.com))_

He hadn’t had to modify Bianca at all, brilliant girl, just got some blunt and exploding tips for his bolts and made sure to hit the things in the head.

Marian had been exceedingly frustrated that half her fancy moves no longer worked, a dagger in the back not really slowing the damn things down in the slightest, but she’d adapted well, and learned to stab them in the back of the neck and then kick them in the head.

It was really quite the pleasure to watch.

* * *

_Wild West: Sebastian/Bethany (for[lafemmedarla](http://lafemmedarla.tumblr.com))_

She liked the quiet of his church, late at night, only one candle burning in the window to mark it as a Sanctuary, the rifle he kept over the door invisible in the shadows, only the faintest whiff of oil and metal giving away its position, the same scent that lingered on his fingers when he pulled her into his lap.

She tugged on the gold trim of his white stole, sliding it off his shoulders and setting it on the pew beside them before she leaned in close enough to kiss, to feel his body sigh beneath her at the first brush of their lips.

His palm felt warm and heavy as it settled on the full curve of her stomach, and she sighed as she settled her head on his shoulder, joining him in his vigil.

* * *

_Mermaids: Sebastian/F!Hawke (for[cheesiestart](http://cheesiestart.tumblr.com))_

They’d killed his family, those foul two-leggers, nets and harpoons and blood in the water, and he wouldn’t let them, _couldn’t_ let them stand, walking on their land, free and untouchable, refusing to return so he could drag them beneath the waves.

The priestess told him no, so he found a Witch, and dragged himself above the water, fire instead of scales, pain as his tail died, skin scraping on the sand, agony of flesh to match his agony of soul.

He almost killed her at first sight, his hands strong enough to strike, to strangle, and then she smiled, wind lifting her hair and sunshine in her eyes, and offered him her hand, and helped him stand, and he knew he could never return to the sea again.

* * *

_College: Sebastian/Fenris (for[metriculous](http://metriculous.tumblr.com))_

You were supposed to meet all the interesting people at parties, or lectures, or midnight coffee cramming sessions, not stumbling over your own feet in the breakfast line at the cafeteria because they’d moved the coffee to the end of the line and you were dying for about five gallons of caffeine to force your eyes open. 

But Sebastian  _knew_ , oh he knew at the scowl and the graceful way he stepped out of the way and the grunt as he caught Sebastian’s tray before it hit the ground, that  _this here_  was the most important meeting he’d had all year.

Assuming he didn’t stick his foot in his mouth and scare him away before he even managed to learn his name, of course.

* * *

_Olympic Rivals: Merrill/Isabela (for[maybethings](http://maybethings.tumblr.com/))_

It was the first year the dalish had been recognized as their own sovereign nation, been allowed to field their own team. The competitors were fierce, and determined, and perhaps a little terrifying; Isabela rather hoped they’d win everything.

Except against her, of course. She wasn’t about to let her gold slip away between her fingers.

* * *

_Road Trip: Sebastian/Hawke (for[lilouapproves](http://lilouapproves.tumblr.com/))_

"There are faster ways to get where we’re going, you know."

"Yes, but then we’d be there, and people would know how to find us. This way, we’re just somewhere in between.”

"Hmmm. For perhaps a day or two longer than expected?"

"Exactly. Just you, and me, and the road. For a little while, anyways."

* * *

_Noir: Aedan Cousland/Anora/Zevran (for[leahazel](http://leahazel.tumblr.com))_

 

There were rules.  You guarded your partner’s back, no matter what you thought of him, because he was your  _partner,_  and that’s how you both stayed alive.

That’s how everyone else knew it wasn’t worth messing with either one of you.

He’d thought it would be easier, having a partner he could really trust.  A partner he could, maybe, even love, but somehow it wasn’t, it was worse, the thought of what he  _should_ do, what he  _could_ do, and under it all an ache in his chest and bitter taste in the back of his throat.

Because it was worse, wasn’t it, when you also loved your partner’s wife.

* * *

_Doctor Who: Sebastian/Fenris/F!Hawke (for[teadrinkingdragon](http://teadrinkingdragon.tumblr.com/))_

Of course Hawke ran right in, her delighted laugh echoing out past the doors, proving every rumor they’d ever put together true; it had to be bigger on the inside, to allow for that sound, bright and open.

Fenris sighed, and shrugged, and tried not to follow too quickly; instead he turned to look at Sebastian, who shook his head, a hint of a smile as he rocked up onto the balls of his feet, just as impatient, just as poorly hiding it.

Of course they were going to follow her, of course they were going to take up the mad man’s offer.

Who wouldn’t want to see where  _or when_  they might end up next?

* * *

_Interplanetary Explorers: Hawke/Fenris (for[maybethings](http://maybethings.tumblr.com))_

 

Fenris was almost painfully precise in his preparations, checking every pouch, every seal, every join, surveying life support and maintaining the ship and shuttle.  As if that caution would hide the danger he presented to any mercs whose paths they crossed, could disguise the coiled rage in every step, might help someone dismiss him and focus on Hawke, instead, the flashy one, the one who smiled, and talked, and cajoled, right up until the moment Fenris fired the first shot.

As if focusing on the mundane would help them forget their probable success rate, their eventual fate; pirate hunters never lived to old age.

* * *

_Beauty and the Beast: Sebastian/F!Hawke (the prompte for[morgandea](http://morgandea.tumblr.com) was specifically for Adelaide, but it seemed to fit here, too?)_

It was oddly comforting to be of use, for once, even if it was only as a sacrifice, his future in exchange for his family’s safety, his life to pay his family’s debts.

She was oddly beautiful, this Beast, dark of fur and flashing eyes and her voice almost a purr when at last her temper eased.  He had never expected to live past his first night, or to discover something better than survival; to find a life worth living, at last.

* * *

_Cheesy B-rated Horror: Fenris/Hawke (for[lilouapproves](http://lilouapproves.tumblr.com/))_

It was dark, and storming, and there was mud in her boots and down her pants, and blood all over her shirt and in her hair, and she knew it was stupid, but she was going to do it anyways, because she was really fucking tired of turning around and finding new dead bodies in the shadows.

At least she’d go out  _doing something._   

Fenris just sighed, and shook his head, his fingers tight around the handle of the crowbar he’d salvaged from the tool-shed as he followed her down the path towards the lake shore.

* * *

_ME: Merrill/Hawke (for[fireflybynight](http://fireflybynight.tumblr.com))_

> AN: I know most people head-canon elves as asari, for the knowledge/space magic, or quarian, for the exile and the wandering, but I’ve always thought the dalish were more the drell, dying and lost, only in ME they were rescued, rather than persecuted. Which apparently makes Hawke a hanar now. Oops?

That shift of a tentacle was more eloquent than any sigh; Hawke was frustrated. Again. "This one wishes to remind you, respectfully, that this is not your task."

"But I want to help!" Merrill’s toes clenched as she held in the cough, the ache in her chest that would only limit her choices even further if she admitted to its existence, admitted it was getting worse. "We are dying, and if what I do can help the research?"

“You are dying, and this one," another flick of tentacle, distress as clear as the lights shifting along pink skin. " _I_ would miss you if you brought upon your end too soon."

Merrill bowed her head, lids flickering open and closed too quickly to let her pretend to still be calm. She did not want to die. She didn’t want anyone else to die either, not while she kept herself safe.

But most of all, she didn’t wish to cause Hawke pain, so she nodded, and left the lab and its thick dank air behind.


	8. Delighted (Varric/F!Hawke, HS teachers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for [kyeshgall](http://kyeshgall.tumblr.com)

"I’m looking for Mr. … Tethras?"  

Varric tried not to scowl at the feminine voice from his doorway; no one ever thought he could possibly be the head of the english department, must be a mistake, dwarves worked in applied sciences and the vocational wing, didn’t they?

"You found him."

He was pleasantly surprised to see the slim young woman in his doorway smile, no apparent surprise or discomfort crossing her face as she stepped in and reached out a hand.

"Marian Hawke."

He recognized the name, the new drama/speech teacher the VP had hired behind his back; he’d been all set to be obnoxious to the admin’s new pet, but there was something about that smile, and the feel of her fingers in his hand.

"Delighted to meet you."


	9. sea-salt and stars (Merrill/Isabela, dryad/selkie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [leahazel](http://leahazel.tumblr.com) prompted: "Merril is a dryad and Isabela is a selkie."
> 
> And even though this should probably just be in the mini-approximately-3-sentence-fic collection, this is one of my favorite things ever and I want it to have it's own chapter. :D

It was her favorite curve of beach.  The river mouth was wide enough she could feel the salt thin against her skin, could swim all the way up to the trees, could tickle  _her_  roots with her whiskers, until  _that giggle_  broke free, and Merrill’s green eyes winked down at her, and the tree was no longer just a tree, but a door, and the dryad stepped free and they could splash and play and laugh in the moonlight, until the deep dark sky started to tinge with grey and orange and purple, and they both returned to their separate homes.

And sometimes, when the sky was dark, no moon, no stars, just the heavy shadow of clouds to keep them secret, to keep them safe, Isabela would shed her skin, and they’d touch skin to skin and lips to lips and pass the night in other ways.


	10. rakish smile (Bethany/Sebastian, regency)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [littlevisibledelight](http://littlevisibledelight.tumblr.com) asked: "TMI Tuesday: AU with Wild!Prince Sebastian/Amell Heiress and secret Apostate!Bethany?"

“I'm not supposed to talk to you.”  Bethany was rather sure she was smiling, and equally sure Massere Vael could see it in her eyes, even as she ducked her head and attempted to hide behind her fan.   _Maker’s Breath, I think I’m blushing._  

“And yet you are, my lady.”  Sebastian’s voice was quite unfairly delicious, warm and rich like hot chocolate in the winter, and low enough to be just for them.

However often she reminded herself that he’d seduced his way through half of Kirkwall the past two Seasons, she couldn’t seem to resist the flutter in her belly whenever he set his sights on her.

Which he did surprisingly often.

“I appear to lack much in the way of sense.”  She gave up on hiding, letting her fan slide closed between her fingers as she smiled at him.  ”What’s your excuse?”

“I need an excuse to be delighted by the company of a beautiful young lady?”  Sebastian was somehow standing even closer to her, close enough she was surprised no one in her family had shown up to glare at them.  

“I am the second daughter, and not prone to indiscretions, so I’m not quite sure what the Rake of Starkhaven wants with me.”  She raised her eyebrows at him, trying very hard not to tremble, not to let him see how very likely she would be to let him try to convince her into any number of  _indiscretions_.

“You sell yourself much too short, milady Amell.”  His hand slowly slipped around her fingers, and lifted her hand enough to drop a slow kiss against her knuckles.

She rather forgot how to breathe, staring into such very bright blue eyes so very close to her own.  ”You come from a highly respectable, very wealthy family, and I am only a third son myself. You are much too good for me, I’m sure.”

_I come from a known mage-blooded family and have a staff of my own hiding in the cellars.  How’s that for too good for a Vael?_

But she knew better than to say that, for all she rather wanted to know if he’d still flirt with a pretty heiress if she was also an apostate.

She rather thought not, which was the only reason she hadn’t gotten herself into trouble sighing after his smiles already.

“I don’t believe that’s true.” She slowly pulled her hand away, and smoothed down the front of her dress.  ”If you’ll excuse me, Messere Vael?”

His hand pressed to his heart as he sighed, the picture of abject disappointment.  ”If I must, milady, though you should know it pains me greatly.”

She couldn’t quite contain the twitch of smile, but she tilted her head as graciously as she could manage, and turned and walked away.

And pretended quite desperately she couldn’t feel his eyes on her all the way across the Hall.


	11. mutual appreciation (Sebastian/Isabela, cyberpunk)

She built all her own gear.  Most hackers did, of course, not trusting any damnable commercial-jack with their hard earned expertise, (or their vulnerable brain cells), but her deck was a work of art, all sleek black lines and positively sinuous wiring.

Though, perhaps it said something more about him, than her, that he even thought her tech was sexy?

She leaned back from the make-shift bench with a sigh, rolling her head around, then her shoulders back, carefully placing her tools back in place before standing up.

She tilted her head, and he knew the instant she noticed he was awake, a smile curling her lips before she turned and took a few silent steps in his direction.

"Whatever are you thinking about, sweet thing?"

"You," he answered, an answering smile warming his face and voice.

She laughed, low and soft, and came the rest of the way to the bed, leading with her hips as if she was going to sit beside him.  He reached out before she could, tugging on her hand as he rolled on his back, and she ended up straddling his hips instead, another soft laugh breaking free as her weight settled on top of him.  

"Smooth," she whispered, before leaning down, her hair falling around them as she kissed him, and he sighed as he opened his mouth for her.  She hummed a little as she lifted her lips from his.  "And such a good kisser, too.  You charm the clients, get me into all the best parties, and are quite the best long shot I’ve ever seen.  I might just have to work with you more often, Vael."

He coughed a short laugh of his own, his hips lifting up beneath her, reminding her of what else they were good at, together.  Her eyes closed, and she tilted her hips to rub against him, another pleased sort of hum sounding low in her throat.  ”Again?  Aren’t you just full of the best sorts of surprises?”

He leaned up to kiss her, pushing harder this time, lips and tongue, more than just a suggestion, not quite a demand.  She met him with force of her own, a push of desire and intention, and he felt positively breathless by the time they broke apart, his voice a rough whisper when he spoke.  ”I do aim to please.”

She laughed yet again, a rich purr filling the warmth between them, and then neither of them bothered much with talking at all, more interested in the heat of lips and hands against skin, and the pleasure they could build between them.


	12. monsters (Sebastian/Fenris, vampire AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [for at-firstblush](http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/110557230743)

He knows he’s a monster.

He didn’t choose it, _or maybe I did,_   _maybe this is mine, maybe I wanted it, maybe I deserve it,_  hates the cravings, the desire that twists in his heart, his gut, dark and selfish.

This _need,_ to take the heat he can feel beneath Sebastian’s skin, to take and _take_  and maybe, finally, ease the ache within him.

Even if only for a little while.

He knows it’s a mistake the first time he slips between the Chantry’s heavy doors to watch, to listen, and Sebastian stands before the Choir, the warmth of red wax candles and flickering flames heating his skin until he blazes before them with the strength of his faith.

Until he opens his mouth, and his beauty breaks Fenris’ heart, even as it warms him enough he can pretend his heart was once strong and hale and whole.

***  


He saw Fenris, sensed him, smelled him, despite the crowd at sunset services, and he aches to follow, to abase himself before Fenris rather than Andraste’s altar, to beg Fenris offer him the forgiveness his faith never shall.

He resists, barely, slips away later to hunt the docks, and he can’t help but imagine, when his victim’s warm blood slips between his lips, how Fenris would taste in his place, and he’s full when he’s done, when the mugger lies unconscious at his feet, but he’s not _satisfied,_ his skin is tight and flushed, and his scars throb and his throat feels dry and his cock is harder than he can remember, in all this terrible long twilight of his endless death.

He must stay away from Fenris, _must_ , must keep him safe, before he falls even further, so far he can never be forgiven.

But he wants, and shakes with it, with the scent of Fenris in the air, with the knowledge of how easy it would be to slip inside his mansion, to hide in the shadows, to wait, to watch.

To touch.

He takes the muggers’ gold, staggers off to the Rose, buys every whore he can, fucks them ‘til he feels his powers wane with the hint of the sunrise, and staggers back up the stairs to hide in his cell.

To die, just a little, ‘til the sun sets and he has to do it again.

He’s already beyond forgiveness. But it will all be worth it, for as long as Fenris stays safe, stays whole.

Stays as far away from Sebastian as possible.


End file.
